


Guys and Dolls and Flat Mates

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Guys and Dolls, John and Sherlock meet backstage, John watches the Show, M/M, Sherlock is in a musical, Stamford is helping Direct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has just returned to London from the army. He runs into an old friend, Mike Stamford. Mike Stamford is helping to direct the musical Guys and Dolls and decides to take John with him. Mike takes John backstage to meet the gorgeous Sherlock Holmes, and suggest the idea of them becoming flat mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys and Dolls and Flat Mates

John laughed at himself. First he had been sent home from the army, then he had ran into an old friend, and now he was seeing a musical with said old friend. What had his life become? He longed for something more. He longed for something thrilling beyond musical numbers, old friends, and unaffordable flats. John hadn't originally wanted to go, but since the tickets were free and from Stamford, he decided he'd at least try to go. Musicals weren't really John's thing but everyone told him that Guys and Dolls was a classic. He wasn't sure what the appropriate attire was for this sort of thing but since it was an evening performance, he decided he'd get a little more dressed up. Stamford would be there in five minutes.

 There was a knock on the door and John took one last look in the mirror, adjusted himself, and hobbled over to answer it.

"Oi, great seeing you again!" Stamford sounded a bit too excited and John just answered with a curt nod.

"Better be going then, the show starts at 7, cab is waiting downstairs."

John once again nodded and followed Stamford out of the flat, leaning on his cane for support as they climbed down the stairs. The hustle and bustle of London suddenly came rushing in and John couldn't help but take a deep breath of the London air. He had missed London quite a bit, but the way things were, he probably wouldn't be able to afford it much longer. They climbed into the taxi and Stamford didn't hesitate to start a conversation,

"Looking for a flat mate then?"

"Why'd you think that?"

"Well you're living off an army pension. You've return to London, but affordability is tough. Can't afford it, but wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

John paused a moment before speaking,

"Actually I hadn't considered a flat mate. But that's a really great idea."

"I know of one guy who's looking for a flat share. Don't know if he's your type though. As you know I've been helping to direct Guys and Dolls. The guy I'm talking about is one of our leads. If you're interested I could take you back stage to meet him after the show is over."

"Yeah. Sure, that would be good."

The taxi arrived and both men climbed out, lucky for John, Stamford offered to pay.

John really hadn't known what to expect, but this was very high on his list of unexpected things. A man completely dressed as a woman came strutting out, looking surprisingly gorgeous. He was balanced on his heels and as the music started, his voice rung out perfectly. John was completely entranced. As he sang out he seemed to be staring straight at John the whole time. Their seats were rather close to the stage but John brushed the idea aside, the man must have just appeared to be looking right at him. But as the lyrics continued John felt like the gorgeous man was addressing him,

"Take back your mink. Take back your pearls. What made you think that I was one of those girls? Take back the gown, take back the hat."

Suddenly John realized that with each article of clothing mentioned, another part of clothing was shed. Soon they were standing on stage in just their undergarments, the gorgeous man included.

"I may be down, but I'm not flat as all that." They grabbed their chests and checked to see if they were "flat as all that". John couldn't help but chuckle because the man really was flat. The dance continued on and finally John leaned over to Stamford and whispered,

"Who's the man?"

Stamford chucked before replying,

"That's Sherlock, the one I was telling you about earlier. Seems to fancy you, doesn't he?"

John blushed, "Nah, he probably can't even see me."

Stamford laughed again, "Whatever you say mate."

The show ended and John was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. He didn't stop himself from standing up and joining in the thunderous applause and whistles. Each character stepped forward to take and bow and when Sherlock stepped forward, John couldn't help but to whistle. Sherlock looked right at John as he bowed and John could have sworn he winked. The curtain closed and Stanford led John to a side door, entering backstage. A security guard checked them in and Stanford introduced John,

"This is a friend of mine, taking him back to meet Sherlock."

The security guard laughed, "Good luck with that."

Stamford laughed in return and grabbed John's arm, leading him down a hall way. John couldn't help but to think why the security guard had said that. Good luck with that? What had he meant? John knew there must be something he was missing. Stamford finally reached the door he was looking for, the name Sherlock Holmes was plastered on the front. Stamford gave a quick knock,

"Hey it's Stamford, may I come in? I've brought someone for you to meet."

There was a pause and then finally, "Come in."

John didn't know why, but he was nervous. His hands were sweating and his heart seemed to be beating so loud that the whole world could probably hear it. Stamford pushed open the door and the two men entered the dressing room.


End file.
